Blow out your candles and let the sparks fly
by FireIsCatching14
Summary: It's Katniss's birthday! Her boyfriend Gale has planned a night to remember. But what will happen? This is a short story about the realtionship between Gale and Katniss. Rated M for content. I promise the story is better then this summary, I'm just not very good at summarising, if you haven't already guessed :) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-That morning

**Author's note**

**Hey so this is more of a short story then a one shot. I will try my best to update everyday.**

**I really hope you like :) here we go**

Light floods the room; I toss away from the source and throw the covers over my head, in an attempt to escape the evil glare of white as it does so. The covers are ripped from my grasp. All the air from my lungs escapes, as an overly excited Prim lands on me.

"Wake up! Come on sleepy head it's a big day!" Says prim as she smiles, it's the greatest thing, to see her so happy.

"Morning little duck" I whisper, fatigue still trying to take control over me. "Do you mind?" I giggle and gesture to her still pining me to the bed.

She laughs "Sorry, anyway come down stairs, everyone's waiting"

She begins to skip away but stops "oops, almost forgot! Happy Birthday Sis!" she gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and skips down the hallway and out of sight.

I roll out of bed and head to my dresser, without thinking I pull a pair of black fitted jeans on and my favourite black and white t-shirt. I walk into the bath room and quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. I redo my hair into a single casual braid; I take one last glance in the mirror and head downstairs.

Half way down the stairs a choir of voices start to sing 'Happy Birthday to you…' I can't help but giggle at the sight, as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I realise they have finished singing and they are all smiling at me with big broad grins. Prim is in the middle of the group with a cake with two brightly light candles; a 1 and a 6.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and wish that today will be perfect, I blow out the candles and notice that one still flickers. You can't get everything you wish for, I think to myself.

"Happy Sixteenth, Sweetie" My mother chirps as she wraps her arms around me.

Before I can look around, I sense his warmth, as he snakes his strong arms around my torso. "Happy birthday, gorgeous" he whispers into my ear, his breathe tickles.

I spin round in his arms and he gently cups my face, are lips meet in the middle; mine just hover slightly over his. "Thanks Gale" a smile sweeps across my face as he presses his lips against mine. I am still taken away by the sensation, even the softest; of his kisses make me feel. He takes my breath away even after being together for 6 months.

We pull apart slightly; just enough to press are foreheads together. The world around us gets lost, as if it's only Gale and I. In our own bubble of perfection. Our hands intertwine. As we stare deeply into each other's eyes, as storms of grey collide and I know that I am uncontrollably and undeniably in love with Gale Hawthorne.

"Excuse me"… the bubble is burst.

Standing before us is Prim; she looks awkwardly at the floor trying to avoid all eye contact. She looks so cute and innocent.

Still eyes locked to the floor, she begins to speak "As much as I like seeing katniss and you so happy, we kind of need to open your presents and get to school"

Gale and I blush, a beetroot red. We pull apart and both stare at the floor. Our hands are still locked together as we follow Prim into the living room. We sit side by side on the sofa.

I finally look up from the floor and notice that a handmade banner has been hung above the fireplace. It reads 'happy 16th katniss'. There is also a small pile of various bits of food sitting on the coffee table; I assume they are from people at the Hob.

Prim springs up from her seat, all giddy " oh please open mine and mums gift first!" she hands me a small brown bag, that I hadn't noticed sitting on the floor. I do as she pleases and open the bag, there is a block of goat's cheese and a small black box, out of curiosity I lift the box from the bag.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes as I notice the brassy shine, of my father's mockingjay pin. I recognised it from the days when we used to go out hunting in the woods; he used to wear it on his hunting jacket as a symbol of rebellion against the capitol, so many years ago.

Everyone is dead quite, looking for a reaction. I tightly wrap my arms around prim and bury my face in her hair; I whisper words of thanks into her ear. I pull away and wipe my tears from my face. I mouth 'thank you' towards my mother as I am still speechless.

Hazel is next to speak " Here, it's from all of us, sorry it's not very big" she passes me a beautifully wrapped box, in forest green paper ( my favourite colour), I slowly pull back the paper trying not to rip it, as I want to keep it. It's a picture frame, inside is four pictures.

The first is of Prim and I, we are in laughing, it beautiful. The second is of all of us, my dad, my mum, prim, who is holding her cat, butter cup and me, it makes me smile to think of when we were a family, before he died. Before I start crying again, I turn to the third picture which is of me and all my closest friends, I remember the photo was taken at Peeta's sixteenth only about 2 months ago. But the last one is my favourite, it is of Gale and I, just us, we have are foreheads pressed together and we are staring into each other's eyes, very much like a few moments ago.

"Well it was Gale's idea, he even carved the frame himself" voices Rory

It is the first time I notice it but there is all kinds of animals and flowers decorating around each photo, it must have taken him ages, the detail and accuracy is amazing.

"It's perfect, thank you" I say genuinely to all of them, I feel a single tear rolling down my cheek, and I wipe it away. I turn to Gale but no words our needed, he knows exactly what I am about to say and before I can get the words out he has already cupped my face and laid a loving kiss upon my lips. I melt into him, never wanting it to end, the fire inside me burns brighter than the sun it's self. He pulls away, too soon for my liking, I almost whimper at the absence of his lips.

"Well this is from Haymitch" says my mother as she hands me the envelope. Inside is a £20 and a note, it reads 'happy birthday sweetheart, have a good birthday'.

"That was nice of him" I say, not really talking to anyone but myself.

"The things on the table are from people at the Hob, it's just food and there is some wool and buttons, those kinds of things." I notice that the voice is actually Gale's and not my mothers. I just nod along to what he is saying.

Just then the doorbell goes and I notice that it's almost 8 o'clock.

"That's Annie and Finnick" without thinking I get up to answer it but prim has already beaten me to it. They both walk into the living room.

"Happy birthday" they say in unison. Annie gives me a big hug as does Finnick.

"Here" Annie hands me a silvery Bag with white tissue paper across the top. I open it and gasp "you didn't!" I almost scream as I throw my arms around her neck. "Well it's a beautiful dress and you look drop dead gorgeous in it, so I thought why not" Annie giggles

"It's no dress but I hope you like it" chuckles Finnick, he hands me a small green box, inside is a rope bracelet, it's made up of various knots.

"Oh my god, Finnick did you make this? It's stunning!" I say in complete awe.

"I'm glad you like it. Damn it have you seen the time we are going to be late!"

_**thanks for reading!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO MESSAGE ME WITH ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS YOU HAVE :) **


	2. Chapter 2- School

**Author's note**

**_so you came back for more? well i won't keep you waiting :)_**

**READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**

In a massive panic, I grab my school bag, kiss my mother goodbye and thank everyone for coming. We all dash out the door and we all start running to school. It's quite fun as we have made it into a kind of race, I reach the gates first, mere seconds before Gale. Annie and Finnick must have given up as they are walking hand in hand up to the gates.

Before I can even catch my breath, someone suddenly wraps their arms around me and starts spinning me round. I panic and start violently kicking my leg. Whoever it is realises my distress and finally stops and puts me down.

I turn round to find the culprit is Peeta; I give him an evil glare.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I scold with all the anger I can muster.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd scare you" He apologises looking guilty

I playfully punch him in the arm "well you sure did make me shit my pants" We both burst out laughing to break the awkward tension.

"Where's Madge? Aren't you two like dating?" Gale pipes up, looking rather pissed off.

Peeta awkwardly laughs and runs one of his hands through his hair "yeah we have been together for nearly six months, just like you and Kat. I think she is over by the big oak with Johanna"

In a feeble attempt to break the tension I speak up " Well what are we all standing over here for then, let's go over!" I try to sound cheerful as I swiftly turn on my heel to face Gale, I give him a deadly glare that warns him to try and be nice.

As we walk over, Gale takes his hand in mine and whispers "I'm sorry" into my ear. I notice that this actually sounds genuine so I just smile. I realise that Annie and Finnick are also at the big oak, so they must have walked passed us before.

"Happy Birthday Katniss" says Madge as she gives me an awkward hug. To be honest everything is awkward when she is around, only because she is the new comer in our group ever since she and Peeta started going out. I don't know why but I really don't trust her. Plus the fact she asked Peeta out the same day we broke up.

I have completely blanked out because I don't even notice she is still talking.

"Sorry, what?" I say confused as I was lost in my thoughts.

"This is for you" she smiles and hands me a neatly wrapped present with a silver ribbon tied round it and a perfect little bow on top. Attached to the present is a small tag that reads "Happy Birthday, love Madge" in curly writing.

I rip the paper not caring about keeping in, underneath is a black box and inside the box is a thick forest green headband, decorated with slightly darker green silhouettes of birds. You wouldn't of even noticed them if you weren't looking at it up close.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" I say genuinely

"Oh you're more than welcome; I had no idea what to get you, so Peeta helped me pick it out" she smiles at him but he seems to not even notice as he is completely focused on me, this makes her pout, very unattractively.

"I baked you some of your favourite cheese buns" Peeta hands me of the bakery bags filled with cheese buns. I offer them round and everyone takes one besides Madge, who still seems to be in a huff. I take one myself and shove the last 3 in my bag for later as well as the head band.

Just then, the school bell rings signalling the start of the day. I shove the rest of the cheese bun into my mouth which is only about a quarter and start to walk to the doors when gale grabs my arm.

"Where's my kiss?" he cheekily smirks. I go up on my toes and give him a small peck on the lips

"I'll see you at lunch, save me a seat"

I just nod as I am still eating the cheese bun.

I turn and start heading for the doors when someone calls my name from behind. I turn to see Annie rushing over to me as we both have registration together. We take our seats across from Johanna and Peeta.

Mr Temple is late as usual so we just start talking about the plans for this weekend.

"Hey, I was thinking we could maybe just all have a picnic in the park? You know if the weather is nice, we could play abit of football and just have fun?" asks Johanna

"That sounds greats" agrees Peeta

"Yeah I'll ask Finnick at lunch" adds Annie

"Okay sounds like a plan" I say

Mr. Temple finally arrives and takes the register; we are dismissed and sent to lessons.

Before I know it it's already lunchtime, we all sit outside on one of the large picnic tables in the shade.

We are all teasing Johanna about the mistake she made in chemistry when Gale and Finnick walk over.

"Hey baby" Gale leans down and gives me a peck on the lips before sitting down beside me.

"Would anyone like a sweet? Where did you get them from Johanna? They are delicious!" I pass the bag round so everyone can pick out their own.

"You know the Sunday market? Well I got them from one of the stalls and I'm glad you like them"

For the rest of lunch we chat away and tease each other.

The rest of my lessons fly by and in no time I am saying goodbye to my friends and walking home with Gale. We don't talk about anything in particular, just mainly what we did today.

We come to the corner where I go one way and he goes the other.

"So I'll pick you up at 5?" says Gale

"okay, what are actually doing?" I reply

"Ah now that would be telling, I'll see you later" he gives me a quick peck and without other word he disappears round the corner.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR :)**

_**I'll try to update tonight if not then it'll be tomorrow xx**_


	3. Chapter 3- Getting ready

**Author's Note-**

**_Here is part 3 of 'blow out your candles and let the sparks fly' hope your enjoying the story so far and if you prefer Peeta fanfics then check out my other story 'thourgh thick and thin, i will always love you' :) well i won't keep you, here's part 3..._**

I open the door and throw my bag under the stairs, I take off my boots and hang up my jacket.

"Good day at school?" comes my mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's was good, Mmm... what you cooking?" I mumble as I walk into the kitchen.

"It's mice, potatoes and veg"

I shake my head "Well don't make any for me because Gale is taking me out"

"I'm not" she shrugs

What? How does she know? Maybe he told her where we are going.

"So you know where we are going then?" is say trying to make it sound subtle.

She laughs and turns round to face me "He said you would question me, but you're not getting a single words out of me, my lips are sealed" She mimics zipping her lips shut and continues with her cooking.

"Fine then!" I huff, I cross my arms. "I'm going for a shower"

She giggles "okay then"

I head for the bathroom, grabbing 2 towels on the way. I shed myself of my clothing and jump in the shower. I w ash my hair then shave. I was the rest of my body and climb back out. I dry myself off and tie my wet hair up with a towel. I brush my teeth and wash my face, then go into my bedroom.

While I'm looking through my drawer, my phone beeps. I quickly pick out a simple silky black bra and matching underwear; I slip them on and check my phone.

I have 2 messages, one from Gale and one from Annie.

Gale's says "Wear something pretty tonight, see you soon beautiful"

Annie's says "Have fun tonight and I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about it"

I dry my hair and put on abit of foundation

I start to panic as I have nothing pretty to wear, I search through all my drawers and my wardrobe but still nothing. I have begun to give up hope when I see Annie's parcel sitting on my chair, I whip out the dress and put it on. I fall in love with it all over again just like the time I tried it on in the shops. It's a Stormy Grey ,no straps, summery dress, it stops just before the knee and puffs out at the hips, there is a s lightly darker grey leave pattern across dress with little black flowers all over as well as tiny silver sequins dotted everywhere. It's slightly glimmers as I swish this way and that. I put in little black studded earrings and a few black bangles on my wrist to match my little black ballet pumps.

"Prim, come here" I yell

She comes running up the stairs, her feet making loud thumps as she does so.

"What's u…WOW!" she says with awe

I fiddle with the hem "You really think so?" I break out into an embarrassed smile.

"You look beautiful, Kat! Wait just one thing..." she walks over and unknots my braid and puffs the underneath "Now you're perfect" I wrap my arms tightly round her

"Thank you little duck"

Just then the door bell goes and the butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach. I release prim and notice we both have fat stupid grins spread across are faces.

"Katniss, Gales here" My mother shouts from downstairs, I hear mumbled words as they talk.

I start to head for the door when prim calls my name, I turn on my heel to face her but before I can even fully turn round she has already attached her skinny arms around my waist. She gives me a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Have fun and come home in one piece" She mockingly puts one hand on her hip and points her finger at me, we both burst out laughing.

"See you tomorrow, little duck" I kiss the top of her head before going downstairs.

I can hear them in the living room; I take a deep breath and open the door…

_**Sorry it's so short and rushed, i'll try and update again tomorrow :)**__**thanks for reading**_

**REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Date

**Author's Note-**

**_sorry guys i didn't get a chance to update yesturday i was extremely busy. But this one is an extra long chapterjust for you guys :)_**

**_ 1 because i didn't update yesterday _**

**_2 because i won't be able to update for a few days, due to being at my dads _**

**_sorry, but i won't keep you here's part 4..._**

**_READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!_**

**WARNING:  
****_there is a very heated sex scene never enough half way thourgh, if it isn't your think just don't read it :)_**

**Gale's POV-**

The door opens and in walks katniss looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Her smile is radiate, they're like perfect little pearls surrounded by rosy red plush lips. Oh how I want to kiss those perfect lips. Her eyes are intoxicating; their glassy shine over liquid silver, draw me towards her like a magnet. Her cheeks are rosy, from embarrassment. Her perfect little button nose. Her hair falls in perfect shiny waves round her face and shoulders. She is like the first sign of spring after a freezing winter, the first ray of sunlight after a storm, a twinkling star in the dead of night. She's wonderful, breathtaking, gorgeous and just plain…

"Stunning" I voice still mesmerised by her beauty.

She looks at the floor with embarrassment and fiddles with her skirt. I think she mumbles 'thanks' but her voice is too low to register. She sways from side to side, her dress glimmering like stars in the early hour sky. She looks so innocent, even after everything she has been through. This brings a broad grin to my face

"These are for you" I hold out a bouquet of red roses, blue violets, yellow daffodils and little pink primroses.

**Katniss's POV**

He says "stunning" with complete shock and awe. I bow my head to the floor, with embarrassment. He studies my face closely; I can feel his eyes on me. I fiddle with my dress and sway about. I sneak a quick glance at him, he has a cheesy grim plastered across his face.

"These are for you" He holds out a bouquet of red roses, blue violets, yellow daffodils and little pink primroses.

I reach out to take them, our fingertips briefly touch as I do and butterflies flutter from the pit of my stomach. A raging fire burns its way up my arm, leaving a strange tingling sensation.

Our eyes meet and once again silver storms collide. I pull away blushing as he envelopes me in a loving embrace, our lips lightly graze in the middle sending shivers down my shine.

"We should probably get going" he smiles, thanking my mother before picking up my rucksack. Why has he got my rucksack? A million images flash before my eyes; I shrug it off not wanting to ruin our date.

I kiss hug my mother before rushing out the door. It's a beautiful night, many stars shine down from the heavens; the crescent moon hangs high in the sky. We walk in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

We enter the woods through a large opening in the chain link fence, near the hob.

My mind starts to go a mile a minute with thoughts and questions. Where are we going? Surely gale didn't bring me out here to hunt? My pumps are getting filthy. Oh jeez, did I actually just think that. I'm such a girl. But why does he have my rucksack? Why won't he just tell me where we are going? Who cares if it's a surprise? Now I really want to know. Why hasn't he spoken a word since we left my house?

The silence has become unbearable; I rack my brain to think of an excuse just to break the silence. I don't want to make him feel bad. Think katniss, think!

"So Annie…"

"I haven't…"

We both blurt out, and then a lot of apologising and saying 'you go' then started to steak only to have the same 2 people talking at the same time thing.

"No seriously, what were you trying to say" He says after an awkward pause of silence, he rubs the back of his neck.

" I was just going to say that we were all thinking about maybe going for a picnic in the park either tomorrow or Sunday, you in?" I pause as he gives me a weary look "come on it'll be fun, just chilling with our mates and kicking a football about"

He caves "Fine, I'll come along, I just have to check if I babysitting first"

I give him a light peck on the cheek before continuing with our 'walk'. I recognise the route we are taking, but my brain is having trouble piecing 2 and 2 together, where are we going? And why does it seem familiar?

It hits me like a tonne of bricks as we walk out into the clearing.

**I am suddenly transported back to my childhood.** It's a strange feeling, it's like I am standing outside of my own body staring at myself. ** I'm learning how to swim in the lake. "Kick your feet, katniss" shouts my dad from afar. All of a sudden I am udder the murky water unable to get to the surface. It feels like I am being swallowed by a black hole. I can feel the pressure building in my lungs as I try desperately to hold it in. An arm suddenly wraps tightly round my limp body. We break the surface. I cough and splutter, taking in as much air as I possibly can. He drags me to the shore and wraps a towel round me. He cuddles me close, "I'm so sorry, chicken" He cries, rocking me back and forth. **The memory of that day so crisp like it was yesterday. "**Are you okay?" he says **but this time it isn't my father's voice but Gale's.

I am suddenly standing in front of Gale his hand rubbing my arm gently. Rivers of tears escape from my eyes. He pulls me in close making soothing shh's. "It'll all be okay, I'm here" he tries to comfort me. My tears finally stop flowing after what feels like forever, I lift my head from Gale's chest to see I have soaked his shirt with my tears.

"Sorry, I just had a flashback" He just nods knowingly.

"You going to be okay? I forgot this was you and your dads place." He bows his head in shame.

"Yeah sure, plus I don't mind, honest" I smile, trying to lift his sprits.

I notice that this is a blanket laid out on the floor by the lake. A picnic basket sitting beside it.

"Oh gale" I sigh, he turns his head to see what I'm looking at.

"Happy Birthday" he exclaims before leading me to the picnic.

I sit down on the soft blanket and look out over the lake, the moons shimmering reflection out on the water.

"I'll be right back" he announces before walking over to the little hunt.

He is a man of his word. He comes back in less than 2 minutes.

Conversation flows naturally. We chat about nothing too important or serious, we share memories and laugh are heads off. We eat sandwiches, cheese buns, different berries, cocktail sausages and other bits and bobs. We end out grand feast with a small cake in celebration of my birthday.

"Oh my god, I couldn't possibly eat another bite" I laugh.

He laughs "No, neither could I "

We lay on our back staring up at the stars and Gale tells me about all the different groups, he points them out as he talks about each one. I am not really listening to what he is saying; I just focus on the sound of his voice. Our hands are linked together. Fingers intertwined. It's perfect.

He sits up suddenly, as if he just got a shock.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Happy birthday" by this point I am sitting up beside him and he hands me a small black box with a parcel bow on the top. I open it not knowing what to expect.

"Gale…" I sigh. "It's wonderful" inside the box is a small silver necklace, There is a little heart with primroses engraved on the front. It looks like a locket but it does open. The heart is held by a simple fragile chain.

"look at the back" he points out.

I turn it over to notice something engraved in tiny writing on the back, it reads

"Always & Forever- Gale" a single tear rolls down my cheek and he wipes it gently away and leans in to press his lips against mine.

Every time he kisses me, I feel butterflies. I swear this boy makes me crazy! I am so in love with him it makes my heart ache.

I can feel the heat of his body as we move closer, until finally, our lips made contact. But this kiss isn't like any of our other kisses; no, this one sets my whole body alight. Like, there's more to it, more passion behind it.

He slowly wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap, where I effectively straddles him. He pulls me closer. The whole time, our lips have kept contact. When we finally break away, we're both breathing heavily, our lungs demanding air.

"That was…" I start, not sure of what to say.

"Passionate?" He grins with a blush.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"gale..." I say, looking away briefly.

"What?" He asks, curiosity building up.

"I think I'm ready" I blush uncontrollably

He stares into my eyes, a deep lust in his. "Gale… I've never felt this close to anyone. Not since…my father died. I…I don't know…"

But before I can go any further, He presses my lips to his. "Let me show you, just how much, I love you." He says softly, caressing my cheek softly before moving his lips back to mine. I could feel my heart as it skipped a beat. I was in pure heaven.

"Gale …" I moaned softly as he moves his lips from mine to my neck. I smoothed one hand through his hair, pulling him in closer. As he nibbled softly at my neck, his scent became increasing intoxicating. I wanted him, badly, and I could tell that he wants me too.

"Katniss…you, are the greatest thing in the world to me." He exclaims. "I want you, so bad. I want you to be mine, and no one else's." He softly kisses down my neck line, paying special attention to my pulse line, which causes me to gasp out in pleasure.

I could feel as the heat built up between the two of us. Our bodies were moving in sync. I pull him back up to my mouth, kissing him hard. I could feel his hips as they started to move back and forth against me. I could feel the bulge in his pants grow. He grunts with lust as i rub my hands over his chest. "Katniss…" he moans against my lips.

He moved my hands up my back, feeling the soft skin, then slowly rubbing his hands over my butt. Our breathing became shallower. He then moved his right hand over my chest, gently caressing my left breast through my dress. I moaned softly, signaling I like it. He slips hid hand under my dress, feeling the soft skin of my breast under his fingertips. It was driving me crazy.

I played with the hem of my dress, signaling that I want him to take it off. He moves away from me to lift my dress over my head. Once half naked, he takes a moment to stare over my newly exposed skin. He moves back to me, kissing me on the lips quickly before making his way to the hem of his shirt, effectively taking it off. He starts kissing my stomach. I squirmed under his grasp, moaning softly with each kiss.

"Katniss.." He said softly. "Before we go any further, I want to ask you, are you sure about this?"

I go quiet for a moment, before bringing my head up and kissing him hard. "I'm sure. Right now, all I care about is you." She said.

He starts as before kissing me again. He kisses at my neck and swiftly removes my bra, and makes his way down my chest, only to find my hand covering my breast. He looks at me in confusion. He smiles, before leaning down to my ear. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I want you. I want to see you, and nothing can ever change that." He says, slowly moving my hands away, and replacing them with his own. He kisses me again for encouragement, and made his way to my right nipple, which was sticking up and begging to be teased.

He kisses it, sucking at it lightly as another moan escapes my lips. As he continues to suck at it, his hand slowly made its way to my pants. He slowly slipped it down into my pants, rubbing at the smooth skin above my mound. He drifts lower to be met with my warm, wet slit, begging him to touch it. This really gets me going as I moaned loudly at his touch. He rubs continuously, feeling my hips move in a rhythm with his hand.

"Gale..." I beg. "Please, I want it. Please." I plead.

He nods his head as he slipped a finger into me. I grab a hold of his hair, grasping onto it for dear life. He slowly moves his finger in and out, enjoying the pleasure I am getting from it. The pleasure he was giving me.

"More…" I beg, to which he gladly complied by adding another finger. The bulge in his pants was getting rock hard. I wanted him so bad. He let his right hand fall from my breast, and replaced it with his mouth while he removes his pants.

He removes his hand from my pants, watching the confusion on my face. He smiles as he and yanks my underwear off me. I was stunned for a moment as he gazes down upon my form, naked in front of him. I try to cover myself with embarrassment "You're staring at me…" I squeak.

"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful, even more than I ever imagined." He says. He kisses to apologize, and made his way down to my slit. He kisses around it, on my thighs, and just above it, teasing me.

"Gale…please…stop teasing me." I beg. He smiles and kisses the wet lips before letting his tongue dance in between them. I moan again as he licks me. It was wonderful. As he continues to lick, I can feel my body convulsing with orgasm. He smiles, licking up the last of my juices, before kissing me, letting me taste myself.

I smile, and pushed him onto his back. "My turn." I say with a devious smile on my face. I unbutton his trousers and take them off as well as his underwear, and gaze at his pulsating member. "Wow. Looks like someone's needs a little relief. Let me help you with that."I say, taking him into my mouth. He moans loud. I suck hard letting my teeth slightly graze off his member, and it was drives him crazy.

"Uhm. Katniss…"He moans. I could image his smile as he closed my eyes. I was fairly good at this, though I hadn't done this before. His breathing became shallower as he was drawing nearer and nearer to climax. The sound of his moans make me smirk with glee.

"Katniss…I'm gonna cum soon." He looks down at me as i start to move faster and further down, effectively deep throating myself. "Oh god…" He moans before finally bursting in my mouth.

His breathes heavily, taking in the site of me as I swallow ever last drop of his cum that hadn't spilled from my mouth. I look up at him and smiled. He smiles back at me. "That was great." He says.

"And it's only going to get better," I say. He kisses me hard as our naked bodies touched.

"Are you sure?" He askes again.

I roll my eyes. "Let's see. We're both naked, have given oral sex to each other, and you're currently laying on top of me. No, let's just forget it," I say with that classic sarcasm. "Yes, I'm sure." I say with a smile.

He smiles back before kissing me and placing himself into position at my entrance. Just as he is about to make the first push, I stop him. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I know it's going to hurt, so…kiss me while you do it. Please?"

He smiles and kisses me. "Sure."He then kisses me abit softer, and slowly pushes his member into me, stopping as I wince slightly. "Ok. Here we go." He says, placing his lips back on mine before making one last push, a shock of pain racks my body, I wince against his lips and he stops.

"It's ok. Go slow."I whisper. He nods, and thrusts his hips slowly. I slowly relax from the grip her inner walls were putting on him. I stare up at him, looking into his eyes. The pains starts to disappear overtaken by the sensation of pleasure, I moan a little. "Faster…"I say barely over a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear. He starts to move a bit faster, building a nice rhythm.

I was even wetter now then I was before, making moving in and out of me, easy. I closed my eyes as the pleasure and ecstasy took over by the movements. I started to get louder and louder, telling him I was enjoying it just as much as he was. "Harder…"I excalim. He pushes his full length into me, I gasp and moan in pleasure. He leaned down and kisses me, it's passonate.

"I love you," He grunted into my ear. "You're the only girl I ever want. You're the only girl I want to make feel this way. I want to be the only one to be able to make you feel this way."

"I love you too," I say, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

I could feel my orgasm building, as well as his. He grunts more and more as he thrusts. "Katniss…I'm think I'm going soon."

"Me…too," I breathe. "Inside. I want you to do it inside of me,"I command.

"Together. Let's do it together," He says.

"Together," I squeaked quickly. "Oh god!" I scream as Gale thursts into me a couple more time prolonging both our orgasms

We stayed together for minutes, both shaking from the ground shattering orgasms we had just shared. Our bodies were sweaty, we were both breathing heavily, and yet, I've never felt better in my life.

"That was amazing."I whisper, smiling at him.

He smiles, and wipes a few sweaty strands of hair behind my ear before cupping my face and gently brushing his lips against mine. "You're amazing." He says, causing me to blush

"I love you, Katniss ," he says as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"And I you Gale," I said, kissing his head lightly before I too fell asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
